transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Backstreet (TF2017)
Backstreet from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Backstreet hates warfare. He is not motivated like Beachcomber by philosophical reasons; quite frankly, he isn't mentally equipped for deep thought, but he at least suspects that a failure to fight would mean Decepticon victory, and that he does not want. No, his temperament is the trouble. He's jumpy and nervous, easily agitated, and prone to jumping to incorrect conclusions from accurate observations. He knows he is like this, and tries to avoid battles when possible. Does this make him a coward? Perhaps, but when he cannot honorably avoid fighting he does his best to crush his fears, lest he be found out. His comrades, unaware of his secret, know him as an adequate soldier. As a lookout, Backstreet almost excels. His senses are keen, and his nervousness keeps him constantly alert, if edgy. Best of all, he can avoid the worst of the battlefield chaos. Unfortunately, jumping to conclusions is an even worse trait in a sentry than a front-line soldier. History Arc 3 Around five million years ago, Backstreet was in the Autobot Fourth Computerized Division. Under the command of junior officer Optimus Prime, he, Override, and Dogfight were seeking to end the war with the knowledge of Boltax and the Underbase. On the way to Boltax, the Autobots encountered a series of traps which were placed to keep out unwanted intruders. Backstreet helped with the third trap, a road of collapsing panels. Noting that bigger wasn't necessarily better, the small car zipped past the trap faster than it could ensnare him, and Backstreet deactivated the trap on far side of it. Finally, the four Autobots reached Boltax, where the Disciples of Boltax warned them that pain and suffering would be inflicted on them if they continued. Backstreet didn't like being threatened, but Optimus Prime agreed with the disciples. He ordered Backstreet, Dogfight, and Override to stay behind while he continued. |The Flames of Boltax| He must've hit hard times over the next few millennia, though, as he was languishing in a Decepticon prison camp on Cybertron by 1988. There, he could do little more than anticipate being melted down into steel ingots, a fate he was most fearful of. Funny how your life can fall apart that quickly. Strangely enough, when the Firecons extricated him from his cell alongside Fizzle and Sizzle, they re-energized him, gave him an Earth mode, and marched him down the space bridge instead. He wasn't simply being freed however; Backstreet and his Sparkabot companions were to be hunted down by human bounty hunters called Roadjammers, who Scorponok had equipped with mode-lock weapons. The Autobots were captured, though they were able to convince the humans that their Decepticon benefactors didn't have their best interests in mind. One of the bounty-hunters modified the jammers the Decepticons had provided him in order to control Backstreet's motor-functions, and used the Autobot trio to strike back at the Decepticons. The head of the operation, Lord Zarak, was forced to use an "anti-jammer" to liberate his own troops from the human's control, allowing the Autobots to escape. Backstreet helped get the Roadjammers out of harm's way on his way out, but afterwards left them to their own devices, not wanting anything more to do with the group. |Ca$h and Car-nage!| Trivia *Charlie Schlatter voices Backstreet. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots